Not just another zombie
by SniperR
Summary: This is just some random thing I thought up. Funny how all my stories start off like that? This is basically a one-shot about Chris' encounter with Forest. (Never thought I'd do another one!)
1. Chris & Forest

I had this in my mind for a while and just had to write it down. R & R and tell me how I did!

* * *

I fiddled with the key and stuck it into the lock. I hated having to get this key, it just reminded me of Joseph. Why? Because I had to retrieve it from those damned dogs. The same damned dogs that I watched tear Joseph apart.

God, I wish I wasn't there when it happened. I wish I could get those images out of my mind. The screams, the gunshots, the blood and those dogs. It's a nightmare come true for me.

I'm brought back to reality by the sound of the wind rustling the leaves as I step onto what looks to be a balcony. The balcony itself is behind this wall of glass, to which there is an opening at the end.

I quickly make my way through the opening. I spot a handgun magazine on the glass table and quickly scoop it up.

"Yes!" I've been waiting for one of these for a long time! I'm happy I finally found one.

I discard the old clip and replace it with the new one. I won't be so careless with this one.

Dirt crackles under my feet when I walk, adding to my already nervous state. You never know when zombies will appear, let alone how many of them there will be.

I run quickly past the corner and stick my gun in front of me. It's not my fault I keep doing it, it's a reflex! This place has got me on edge.

I sigh heavily and lower my arms but keep my eyes on everything and nothing at the same time. I run my fingers through my hair.

My boots make a thumping sound as I descend the small set of steps. At the corner of my eye I catch sight of a pair of boots and I stop, thinking it's a zombie. Reflexively I train my gun up once more, aiming for the thing's head.

Seconds pass and nothing happens. Then my mind clicks.

"Forest?" I ask quietly. I know it's him, but why isn't he moving? It doesn't look like he's breathing either.

I start to feel that familiar panic rise in me, making my mind race with thoughts I forbid myself to think.

Four steps later I find myself towering above his hunched-up form. My voice is shaky and full of despair.

"No..." I can't believe it. He can't be dead. I saw him just a few hours ago... he was fine!

I kneel in front of him and place my hand on his forehead, gently pushing his head up.

I have to bite my tongue to keep myself from screaming. What have they done to him?! His face.... he looks just like... just like one of them.

You never think about who those freaks used to be until you meet one that was once someone you knew. Or someone you knew very well. I knew Forest very well, he was one of my best buddies.

Damn...

I stand and mumble a quiet prayer. I mumble a second one for Joseph and a third for Kenneth. I never had the time to pray for them and I'm not one to believe in such silly things. But it comforts my mind.

I walk past the next corner, once again training my gun in front of me reflexively. My mind feels numb. I hope the others are fairing better than I am.

In the distance I spot two herbs and wander over, examining them. I store them in my pockets, they'll come in handy.

A metallic sounds accompanies the rustling of leaves. I spin on my heals and watch in slight disgust as a lone figure makes it's way towards me. Even in the dark shadows I can tell it's a zombie. It's strange, though, that it's almost running and it's arms are hanging limply at it's sides.

I mumble a profanity and grab for my gun which I had replaced in it's holster to examine the herbs.

My fingers graze the cool metal of the handle softly. I always hate having to do this, zombie or not.

Before I can pull it out the figure walks into the light. I don't know where that light is coming from, but it's not important anyway.

My heart pounds wildly as I freeze, unable to process what I am seeing. My voice comes out as a squeak, so low that I, myself, am almost unable to hear it.

"...Forest..." The zombie shuffling towards me is Forest!

I back up in terror. I'm not terrified by the fact that it's a zombie. I'm terrified of what I'm going to have to do.

I can't bring myself to do it. I can't shoot Forest. Zombie or not!

I make up my mind quickly. I know I haven't thought this through but I refuse to shoot Forest.

I take a deep breath and put my legs forward cautiously, taking baby steps towards the advancing zombie.

I stick to one side of the narrow path. It'll be easier to run by him that way.

Usually I would just waste the zombie but this time I'm making an exception. Forest is my friend.

I know finishing him would be the human thing to do. But I can't put him out of his misery. I can't train my gun on a friend. Even if he is my friend no more.

I duck under Forest's arms and roll on the cold, wet concrete. Stumbling to my feet I glanced past my shoulder. Forest was already facing me and beginning to move.

I have to get out of here!

I jump to my feet so fast that my head feels light. I feel a weight press against my back and the cold, lifeless arms of a zombie drop on my shoulders.

I wince and squeeze my eyes shut as the pain courses through my body. Every nerve from my head to my toes is screaming.

Without a second thought I move my lower body and jam my gun into Forest's gut. In two second I pump four shots into him and he releases me and falls limply to the floor. My gun makes another loud bang as I fire a final shot into his head. He becomes deathly quiet.

I finger my neck softly where the skin had been bitten. Blood is slowly oozing out and soaking into my clothing. I begin to wonder.... am I infected as well?

Only time will tell.

I turn on my heels and run past the chair Forest was sitting on, up the few steps, past the table, through the opening and through the door. I'm back in the killing zone.

I slump against the wall, mulling about what I had just done. I had to do it, it was either me or him.

He's resting now, no more worries for him.

But my struggle still goes on...


	2. Rebecca and Edward

I grab the magnetic card from the control panel after wishing Billy good luck. Spinning on my heals I open the door and head outside in the pouring rain.

As I run by the destroyed engine the two men in uniform stand up. Rain pours down from the heavens soaking me to the core as I ignore them and run past.

I feel my heart pound in my ears when I finally leave the roaring of rain behind. The train car is quiet, much too quiet.

The body of the employee that had been just to the right of the door is gone. Guess I'll have to waste another zombie on the way.

I turn the corner and freeze. Edward's body is gone. I pray that he hasn't become one of them as well...

I shove the though out of my mind as I turn the corner and see the zombie I had suspected would be there.

Quickly I train my gun on it but stop before I fire a shot. It would be simpler to run past him instead of wasting my bullets.

I hold my breath and pray for safety as I dash past, running with everything I have, adrenaline fuelling my movements.

With a flick of my wrist and a push I am through the door.

I take a deep breath.

I make baby steps down the isle quietly so I wouldn't disturb the dead passengers. It's so hard to tell which ones are zombies and which ones are not.

When I arrive half way I hear two distinct moans. Glancing over my shoulder I see two zombies shuffling towards me.

They're behind me, no need to kill them yet. I can do that after we stop this train.

Another zombie stands up in front of me. He's still in the seats so I ignore him and dash past once more.

I shove through the door in front of me and shut it. My heart is pounding wildly and I wonder if I'll make it out of here alive.

I focus on the train car I am in. A zombie is feasting on another zombie at the end of the hall. He must have heard me because he turns towards me.

My breath catches in my throat. It can't be...

"Edward... no..." He sees me and gets up. No... I don't want to do this. Maybe there's a part of him that will recognise me?

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" It's no use; he can't hear me.

I squeeze the hunting rifle Billy gave me to my chest. I have to, I know I have to do it.

I watch him come closer. My nose starts to sting, I can smell rotting flesh. The rotting flesh just happens to belong to my colleague.

I raise my rifle so it's level with my eyes. I aim carefully and try not to let the barrel jut in any direction.

It's hard to shoot him. I don't want to inflict any wound on him but I must if I want to live.

My first shot lands square on his chest. Too bad the shot only phased him a bit. He doesn't stop shuffling and continues towards me.

He's so close I can see the whites of his eyes. This is terrifying. I.. I want to... I just want to be out of here!!

I pull the trigger to let loose the second round but the gun doesn't fire.

It's empty.

I don't have any ammo for it. Thank god for my trusty handgun.

I rip it out of the holster so fast that I fear I broke it.

My first instinct is to aim for his head. But I can't stop looking at him. It's Edward... I can't behead him... I just can't...

I come up with a backup plan instantly. I aim low and shoot for his kneecap. My aim in dead on, because I can heard a sickening crack and Edward falls to the floor.

He's crawling towards me now.

I want to run past him. No, I want to run back to Billy and get him to finish Edward because I can't.

The train must be stopped, I have to continue.

I train my gun on his back and fire four shots.

He's a tough zombie, I have to give him that much. He's not giving up at all.

I can't remember the exact number, but I must have fire at least twelve shots at him.

I watch as he quietens. Hi movements stop all together. I can hardly bare to watch him lying there in that disgusting state.

His eyes are open and it's sending shivers down my spine. I sweep my hand over them and they close.

I examine my hand. It has traces of dirt and decayed flesh on it. A single eyelash is clinging to my skin. My hand smells of decayed flesh too.

I stand and walk past, avoiding the next zombie and running outside.

The combination takes me half a minute to crack. When I'm done I radio Billy.

My mind wanders back to Edward. I was powerless to help him before and he became one of them because of me...

-flashback-

"_Edward! Are you ok? What happened?"_

"_It's worse than... we can't... you must be careful Rebecca. The... the forest is full of zombies and monsters..."_

"_Zombies and monsters?"_

_I watch as his head lolls to the side. He's gone. I can't believe he's dead. _

-end flashback-

He died before he had a chance to reply. I couldn't have saved him even if I tried.

I'm returned to reality when the train speeds past a turn. The brakes squeal and the wheels spark.

I hope we stop.

The train careens into a tunnel and I can't see a thing.

A loud crash echoes and the train comes to a stop with the first car on it's side. Billy...

I step onto the concrete and hear Billy calling my name. Finally, a way out.


End file.
